bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ethelion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Espada page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 08:03, 27 March 2009 Images Hi! Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. In regard to your inquire about changing the profile images, as of right now we don't have a set standard of whether a profile picture should be a full body or just a close up, but I personally prefer the full body images. A close up does not really make justice of a character and you really can't see them for who they are with just that. In regards to the image of Rukia that is an excellent picture for her you can see the details in her instead of just a close look, most picture just show some part of the character so if the profile can show a full body than that gives the reader a better understanding of who he is. As I said before we don't have a set rule of how the profile character picture should look like so even if you change it another user may just come an revert it back, I ask that if you change the profile picture of any character that you leave the full body image in the article preferably under the appearance header. WhiteStrike 06:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Current Image I didn't reply because I didn't know it was on the discussion page. But you have a point, it should have been thoroughly discussed first before anyone made a move (which means I'm at fault for this), so I can see your concerns. My reasons for changing it is because it actually has a better view of his face than Sajin.jpg does, since Sajin.jpg has him turning around from facing away from the screen, and before someone changed it to his appearance in the current arc, I thought that was probably the best image for now. There are probably better images out there, yes, but that was the best one I could find for now. I'm guessing WhiteStrike originally changed the image to his appearance in the current arc, and unlike me, I'm guessing he was okay with this change. Still, I believe an image of him from the current arc would be better, but ONLY if a better face-shot of him can be found, since the first one that came on there was not very good, and the more recent one was somewhat better, but still not the best one that could be found IMO. What are your thoughts? Arrancar109 16:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Cool. I'll do the same and keep my eyes open. Arrancar109 16:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, good to know thanks.SalmanH 18:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It looks alright. Not sure if should go up or not, but it looks alright. I would advise asking around if you want it up though. Arrancar109 15:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Rename and Re-upload Images As for moving images you can do it the same as moving a page just click the move tab on top of the page, just be careful which image you move and to where. For re-uploading images if the image is the exact same as the one from before than yes when the message appears you can go ahead with it, however if is not the same image make sure to look to see if that image is being used in any article first or cinider uploading it with a different name. when you upload an image you can select the destination for it by changing the name of it right there and then. Hope this answers any question you have. WhiteStrike 08:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if there is way you can try asking User Talk:Dantman he is a person that knows alot about wiki's and has help me before when there was something I didn't know how to do. Sorry I can't be more help but he will definitely have the right answer your looking for. WhiteStrike 08:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Forum Sorry about that. Under the search box, go to "Community", then "Forum", then "Watercooler". I used the same heading (He's gonna die...) --Yyp 15:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome --Yyp 22:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Article of the Month I can understand the concern here as, yes, the manga is indeed way past this point, but when I typed up the summary for the Article of the Month, I chose to end it at Starrk releasing his Resurreccion because that is when he is beginning to take the fight seriously and is starting to show the more serious nature of his character, which was not seen before then. Also, space on the main page is already constrained enough as it is, and we're about to do something else, something similar to the Article of the Month. I'm not sure when it'll be up, as WhiteStrike is working on it, but hopefully soon. Anyway, that's my explanation for why the summary ends the way it does. Sorry for the lateness of the reply, as things have gotten busy for me lately. Arrancar109 02:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) My Point Relax, you're not in trouble or anything; I just want to clear up my point, which is Ichigo also uses his Shinigami powers more than his Hollow powers, not that Kensei uses his Hollow powers more (as he, too, uses his Shinigami powers a lot). Arrancar109 07:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I usually capitalize to emphasize my point in summaries, since, unlike articles, you can't change the text, so I understand that all caps looks like either a mistake, or that I'm doing the typing equivalent to yelling, so sorry about that. Arrancar109 07:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ch.377 Yup. Its not on onemanga, but it can be found right here: http://manga.bleachexile.com/bleach-chapter-390-page-1.html :Your welcome. --Yyp 22:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vizard Well, it was obvious he wasn't familiar with how we sort things, as well as naming issues. Seriously, on non-User page articles, it really, really annoys me when I see the "Last name, first" style on the articles (aside from quotes). It's funny though. To this day, I still don't know why it annoys me, but it does. There was also the whole "Rukia is Ichigo's partner" thing, which we did decide to remove altogether, so there was a lot wrong with what he was doing. Arrancar109 03:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Thanks so much for your kind words and your vigilance! ^_^ I know you're a real asset to this wiki, and I appreciate your hard work. Twocents 02:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fake Karakura Town = Recent? Thanks for the praise, but it was ******** idea and Twocents did the leg work on it. The featured picture and quote is limited to chapters and episodes released this month. --Yyp 11:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Yyp beat me to it! But yup, it was actually ******** idea initially. Yyp and I have just been working on carrying it out. And to elaborate a bit, we're limiting pictures and quotes to chapters and episodes released in the month of voting. The reason for that is because it'd just be quite hectic if we allowed all pictures and quotes to be available, and it'd be confusing if we simply said "recent." Plus, this way, when we do get to add the picture and quote to the front page, it won't look like we're terribly behind things either. To allow for some more room, though, we are allowing pictures and quotes both from the new Japanese episodes released this month as well as newly dubbed English episodes. If there's anything else I can clarify, let me know! Twocents 20:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Your User Page Hi. I have removed what you wrote about a certain user on your User Page, as it goes against what is set out on the User Page Policy - specifically that users should not blast other users on their User Page. If you were unaware of the policy, please familiarize yourself with it now. I know you don't like him - and you do not have to - but our policies clearly state that all users must be civil in the way they treat each other. This includes the Admins. I would also like to point out that you cannot exclude anyone from a debate. I know you may feel frustrated by his actions, but that is no excuse. --Yyp 23:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. The real world called. He already knows about what you had written. I don't think there is anything that I could say to change his mind. Sorry --Yyp 17:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in getting back to you. I'll address the alleged policy violation first. That policy was not in place at the time, so no violation of it occurred (those posts are dated 2nd October, while the policy was created on 25th October). I have read over the comments that ******* made on your talk page and they seem reasonable enough. Nothing intentionally hurtful there, imo. Critical of you - yes. But nothing over the top. He even said he had nothing personal against you. I'm not going to go looking through edit histories of any other pages to see if there was anything else said at this stage, as I have given more than a fair bit of time to this and I do not want to be stuck between the two of you any longer. So all I will say is that while not everyone is going to agree with us about everything (or indeed like us), we will try to be fair, honest and open-minded going forth. --Yyp 00:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :From looking through your Talk Page history and contributions list, it seems that you have not spoken to him since the incident (that is understandable). But if you want an apology from him, you're going to have to talk to him. I can't make him do it. If you do not wish to talk to him (again entirely understandable), then I will inform him of this (let me know). This "in-direct talk" will of course not apply to the issuing of warnings if necessary (I'm sure that will not become necessary). In addition, we do not want to lose any regular users. I have been trying to keep use of his name to a minimum, sorry if a couple slipped through. --Yyp 10:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll pass the message on, though I make no promises about his response, if he makes one - that is a matter for himself. --Yyp 12:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I have passed the message on. I do not want to continue this, so whatever he says (if anything), relaying it back to you will be my last involvement in this. --Yyp 17:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Talk On the subject of your post on the main page talk page, I simply do not understand what you are asking. A chapter cover is simply a page from the the manga that has the title of the chapter on it. Sometimes they have the picture of a single character posing on this page. That is the picture we use for the feature articles. These pages have little to no writing on them other than the characters name. The text we use in the feature article is written by us, and is not based on or limited to chapters that were released before the chapter that the picture came from was published. I don't know if that answers you question or not. --Yyp 23:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I haven't had much to do with the featured articles so far, but I do understand where you're coming from. Consistency is king, but Arrancar109 had his reasons (which I see are explained under the sixth heading on this page. If you want further clarification on it, I suggest you ask him. I don't think it is something that is likely to happen again though. Seems to have been due to the circumstances at the time. --Yyp 17:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Deleting User's Images Myself and Twocents have been going through the list of images uploaded to the site and marking the unused pictures for deletion. Any images that are uploaded should be used, otherwise they are just needlessly taking up space. Additionally, images with poor filenames are being renamed to give them proper names. This is not just being done to pictures that you may have uploaded, but to pictures that everyone has uploaded. You may add the unused files you have to your user page or find somewhere suitable for them in the articles, but if they are still unused by the end of the month, it is our intention to begin deleting them. Any that were already deleted were removed because they were duplicates of existing images (in accordance with the Manual of Style). (Sorry for any confusion) --Yyp 09:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :First, I was not aware of any permission from WhiteStrike and can not reasonably be expected to be aware of such things. Second, the pictures that I deleted where removed because they were both a duplicate and unused (and indeed had been unused for a considerable length of time) - if they had been used, they would have been left alone. We are not deleting any unused pictures (with the exception of duplicates) until the end of the month, so you have until then to use them. But if they are not used, they will be removed (along with about 150 other pictures that other people have uploaded and not used). :As far as a correct name format is concerned, I think most (if not all) of your pictures had good filenames - I was just letting you know the full scope of what we were doing. Sorry if that was unclear. Since you ask though, the Manual of Style says that pictures should be given a name that is descriptive of its content. That can simply be naming the characters that appear in it and what they're doing. So long as it is clear from the title what it shows, that is what matters - we just want to avoid file names that are nothing but a load of random letters & numbers. --Yyp 22:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Just a friendly reminder that we will begin removing the unused images from tomorrow (1st December), so if you wish to use them, now is the time. --Yyp 10:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, since you still have them on your computer (I presume so from what you said), you can re-upload them later if you wish, so long as they are actually used. If they're left unused for a couple of hours after being uploaded, they'll probably get tagged for deletion, but they likely won't be deleted for a few days (only duplicates & inappropriate pics get removed immediately without warning). Best of luck with your thesis, btw. --Yyp 17:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Feature Article Just so you know, if you want certain images to be added to Hisagi's page, you could add them yourself or request it on his article's talk page. This is much more preferable to only raising issues in the votes. We would like you to work with us to improve the wiki. If there is an issue and you do not have time to fix it yourself (I seem to remember that you have a thesis or something similar taking up your time), then let us know so that it can be dealt with, rather than it only being brought up in the votes. Now, I'm not really sure what you meant by intimidating, so I would appreciate some elaboration on that. I'm asking because I would like to improve the articles if there are problems with them and therefore need to know what the actual problem is in order to fix it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, it does. I see what your are referring to now. Thanks & happy new year. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Temporary Resignation If you wish. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Ethelion, don't know if you're still around, but in case you are, I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. You are likely not aware that Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, and sorry if this reaches you after the change has been made. 22:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ethelion. I'm a bit stuck for time at the moment so forgive me for being brief here. Sorry to hear that you intend to leave for good. The name thing is a pain, but that's how Kubo decided to spell the name (the MASKED and UNMASKED character books released this and last year had a lot of the characters' names officially spelt for the first time ever, whereas we were relying on unofficial fan-scans before that), so there is not much we can do about that, or where the story is right now. About your page: it will be left as it is and our policies mean nobody should alter another person's user page without their expressed permission (except for essential maintenance). Thanks for the kind words about the wiki and whatever you do, I wish you the best. If you do happen to be on the site at any stage, you are more than welcome to edit. Users are free to come and go as they please. Take care Ethelion 15:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC)